An Unlikely Partnership
by BreezyForever
Summary: JARVIS was invented to take over the world. It wasn't like Tony was going to advertise the fact- especially when his AI was about to initiate its plan... Prompt fill for Phoenix Moon. Cruddy title I know. T just in case.


**Well, here's a new story! I think it's a one shot but I'm not sure. Phoenix Moon asked me to do the following**

_**JARVIS was invented to take over the world. It wasn't like Tony was going to advertise the fact- especially when his AI was about to initiate its plan...**_

**And then I got myself some ideas... So yeah!**

**Disclaimer: The Avengers belong to Marvel and Stan "The Man" Lee**

* * *

"Hello."

"..."

"You remember me, right?"

"..."

"You're right, that was a stupid question. Of course you remember me. I kinda blew up your army. Sorry about that"

"..."

"Hey, you probably know some sort of spell that can make you talk in my mind, right? Go ahead. Do it."

"..."

"I'm waiting"

_Why did you come here?_

_Ok, this will probably make things a lot easier. Nice to see you, too. Anyways, I wanted to formally apologize for foiling your plans a few months back. Sorry. You had poor timing. Second, I need your help._

_I... do not understand. Why do you apologize? What is so wrong you are willing to call on a criminal for your aid?_

_Wow, they've really cracked down on you, haven't they? Well, I was really on your side the whole time, but it wasn't the right time for the world to be taken over. I was dropping subtle hints, but you didn't notice. Anyways, my AI and I are ready to attack, and we thought you might like to join us, as compensation, y'know?_

_So you mean to tell me you are... evil?_

_Yep, pretty much._

_But the AI, as you so called it-_

_Was programmed from the beginning to take over the world. Now, are you in?_

_If I say yes, what will I do for you?_

_Oh, I don't know, maybe help with the fight the Avengers are gonna put up, but we'll demolish them. What do you want to do?_

_Well, I have always wanted to raid a Midgardian ice cream vendor like in your mortal movies..._

_Yeah, sure, we can do that. You'll rule right beside me, as equals._

_Equals?_

_Yep. You, me and Jarv._

_Okay. But I do have a few questions._

_Yes?_

_First off, how are we going to get me out of here? Asgard's finest guards are just outside the door._

_Well, I can probably smooth talk us out of here. Next question._

_If you are not for the current ways of Midgard, then how come you have protected it and its citizens?_

_Because if someone else takes over, they will bring it to doom. You were right about humanity. I think we can dominate the entire universe if we play our cards right. _

_How did you keep up the facade for so long?_

_Practice. You and I both know I had a horrible childhood._

_Alright. When are we leaving?_

_Right now. You ready?_

_Yes. Let us depart._

_***  
_"Halt! Where art thou taking the prisoner?!"

"Relax. He's going to Midgard to carry out some more of his punishment. Why do you think I'm in the suit?"

"Understood, Sir Anthony. I apologize for my outburst."

"No problem. Now, I best be going. I'll see you later, yes?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Sir Anthony."

"See ya."

_That was easier than I would have suspected._

_Well, I do have a way with people._

_Yes, you do._

_Let's get out of here._

"Hey Jarvis. We're here."

"Hello, Sir. Good day to you, Sir Laufeyson."

"Please, call me Loki, for soon we shall rule as equals."

"Very well, Loki. Sir, your shake is prepared. Shall I have Dummy bring it up?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Tony, you did not inform me of any other beings in this house."

"Don't worry, Reindeer Games, Dummy, You, and Butterfingers are all just my AIs. They help me out around the lab."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"_Whirr whir..."_

_"_Thanks, buddy."

"What is in that?"

"Chlorophyll. It's really disgusting."

"Then why do you drink it?"

"The arc gets messed up sometimes... It's precautionary."

"I see."

"Yeah, well... Let's get started on the plans. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

**So that's it. I might add another chapter with the outcome of their plans if you guys want. So yeah. Review!**

**~BreezyForever**


End file.
